


Little Secret

by JustAPotatoWriter (AwkwardPotatoWriter)



Series: Drabbles - YooRan [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I have an exam in three hours, M/M, POV Second Person, POV Yoosung Kim, Romantic Fluff, Self-indulgent fluff, Sleepy Boys, Yooran, fluffy fluff, i just wanted to write this, idk - Freeform, just at the very end, minor Ray route spoilers, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardPotatoWriter/pseuds/JustAPotatoWriter
Summary: Saeyoung never seems to notice, and you don't want him to.





	Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't fall asleep, so I wrote this. I might make it into a series, but I'm not sure.
> 
> You may have noticed by now that I love these two so much.

“Saeran, I need to sleep,”

Weight shifts behind you, but the warmth of his body never leaves. His head is buried in the back of your neck. He nuzzles you, and his breath tickles your hair.

You feel pleasantly warm.

He shifts again, this time, throwing a leg over your side, pressing his body against yours. His warmth is comforting, and you would have slept if it wasn’t for his constant humming in your ears.

And it’s almost like Saeran knew when to hum, in order to disturb your peaceful moments.

But honestly, you can’t really say you hate it.

A soft sound leaves his lips and he presses light kisses to your neck and shoulders, pushing away any fabric that gets in his way. When you lean back, he stops, possibly waiting for you to complain or whine. But you don’t, because he’s not getting what he wants.

“Bad puppy,” he mumbles, resting his head against your shoulder. You giggle and turn to look at him—your angle doesn’t allow you to see him well, but the effort counts, right?

“What if Saeyoung hears us?”

For a moment, Saeran perks up, eyes fixed at the door. It’s silent, but you could tell he’s listening for any hint his brother might have been eavesdropping.

“It was only a suggestion,”

“Saeyoung _could_ be standing out the door,”

And you know—judging by experience—that it’s true.

“Let’s just sleep now…” you say, resting your head back against the pillows. Saeran hums in agreement—and possible to bother you—and returns to his position; hugging you as if he’s your shell. You let out a contented sigh and close your eyes, surrendering to the alluring comfort of sleepiness. Your only worry is Saeran’s arm—the one you’re practically sleeping on. Won’t it go numb if you stay in the position?

But you know Saeran wouldn’t listen to you. He wants to make sure he’s holding you in place, so that when he wakes up next morning, he finds you by his side.

“…I wonder how surprised Saeyoung would be…” you murmur, amused. “…when he finds out I’m here with you.”

You smile to yourself when Saeran laughs quietly.

“Saeyoung will never find out,”

Because it’s been a month, and the only thing he noticed was Mr. Kim and Elizabun, coming in for private lessons on the ‘Art of Efficiency’.

You smile to yourself, glimpsing the suit jacket on the chair by the desk.

_He’ll never have to know…_

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write more Yooran drabbles this week. Thank you for reading! Love you! <3
> 
> You can find me [here](https://justapotatowriter.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Now excuse me while I go wait for the bus. I might get some sleep later. ^^


End file.
